Questionaire
by CsillaDream
Summary: Natsu and Gray answer 100 questions about their relationship... /-/ O N E S H O T /-/


**Csilla: I got this idea from a DGM ficlet~ :3**

**Just lemme explain a few things...**

**" " Speaking**

**- - Is what they put down as answers**

**- (blank) - means nothing was put down**

( - - - - - )

**1. Your name?**

Natsu: -Dragneel Natsu-

Gray: -Fullbuster Gray-

**2. Age?**

Natsu: -17-

Gray: -18 and proud-

**3. Gender?**

Natsu: -erm... boy-

Gray: -Sexy Man-

**4. Describe your personality.**

Natsu: -Like fire?-

Gray: -Pretty good guy-

**5. Describe you're partner's personality**

Natsu: -Partner? He's pervent- "Am not," "Are s- wait! Quit reading it!"

Gray: -He's adorable- "I'm not adorable!" "Now who's reading someone else's paper"

**6. When did you first meet each other? Describe the setting.**

Natsu: -When Gramps showed me the guild 7 years ago-

Gray: -When Gramps showed Natsu the guild for the first time... Had to be about 7 or so years ago-

**7. What was you're first impression of your partner?**

Natsu: -Pervert!-

Gray: -Kinda cute-

**8. What do you like about the other person?**

Natsu: -He's a strong mage-

Gray: -He's adorable and never ceases to entertain me-

**9. What do you dislike about the other person?**

Natsu: -He's a cocky bastard-

Gray: -He's too stubborn sometimes but that usually ends as a good thing for me- *smirks*

**10. Do you trust your partner?**

Natsu: -With my life-

Gray: -Why wouldn't I?-

**11. What do you call your partner?**

Natsu: -Squinty eyes / Bastard / Gray- "No boyfriend?" *blush* *smirks*

Gray: -Natsu / My Boyfriend / My Lover-

**12. What do you want your partner to call you?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -his boyfriend-

**13. Describe you're partner as an animal.**

Natsu: -A kitten... a black one-

Gray: -A baby tiger... 'cause he'd act all tough but really he's just adorable- "You wrote adorable again, did you?" *smirks*

**14. What would you give the other person as a present?**

Natsu: -ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT-BUFFET coupon-

Gray: -Myself-

**15. What would you want to receive as a present?**

Natsu: -All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet coupon-

Gray: -Natsu-

**16. What about the other person are you unsatisfied about?**

Natsu: -Nothing really... he may be a bastard but he's always helps me when I'm motion sick-

Gray: -Nothing at all-

**17. What problems do you have?**

Natsu: -Motion Sickness-

Gray: -Nothing really-

**18. What problems does your partner have?**

Natsu: -Perverted... ness-

Gray: -Motion Sickness but I've already found a solution for it-

**19. What does your partner do (Including problems) that makes you unhappy?**

Natsu: -Nothing-

Gray: -Nothing really-

**20. What do you do (including problems) that make your partner unhappy?**

Natsu: -I tell him 'no' a lot-

Gray: -I hope not but I hope he'll tell me if there is-

**21. How far has your relationship gone?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -What do you think~-

**22. Where did you go on a first date?**

Natsu: -His house for video games and dinner-

Gray: -My house so I could kick his ass his games-

**23. What was the mood like at the time?**

Natsu: -A lot of fun... not as awkward as I expected it to be-

Gray: -Kinda nerve-wracking-

**24. What did you feel about the person at the time?**

Natsu: -I liked him... he's always been important to me -

Gray: -I was crazy about him -

**25. What's the most common place you go for dates?**

Natsu: -Missions-

Gray: -Various Missions-

**26. What would you prepare for your partner's birthday?**

Natsu: -Strawberry cheesecake-

Gray: -Strawberry cheesecake-

**27. Who first asked the other out?**

Natsu: -Gray did-

Gray: -I did-

**28. How much do you like the other person?**

Natsu: -A lot-

Gray: -More than I've loved anyone else... Including Ur-

**29. So do you love your partner?**

Natsu: -Yeah, I may not act it but I do-

Gray: -HELL YEAH-

**30. What does your partner say that makes you unable to refuse?**

Natsu: -something perverted-

Gray: -something adorable-

**31. If you suspect your partner is cheating on you what would you do?**

Natsu: -Honestly, heartbroken-

Gray: -Pssh, kill the bastard or bitch who touched him-

**32. Would you forgive the other person if they cheated on you?**

Natsu: -He wouldn't... would he? I mean, I always say 'no' to him a lot so if he was tired of trying to showcase his affection towards me- - "erm... Natsu, everything okay?"

Gray: -N/A because Natsu wouldn't have the heart to willing cheat on me-

**33. If your partner was late one hour for your date, what would you do?**

Natsu: -Yell at him then sulk for a bit before I ask him why he was late-

Gray: -Pretend to be upset only so I can get to see a cute expression-

**34. Which body part do you like the most on the other person?**

Natsu: -His chest... I mean: HOW THE HELL DO YOU MISS SOMETHING HE ALWAYS SHOWS OFF?-

Gray: -His hands-

**35. What emotion(s) does your partner show that you find attractive?**

Natsu: -Determination-

Gray: -Any and All emotions-

**36. What does the other person do that makes your heart race?**

Natsu: -When he kisses me on team missions even though we're trying to keep it a secret-

Gray: -everything and anything-

**37. Would you lie to your partner? Are you prone to lying?**

Natsu: -NEVER-

Gray: -No!-

**38. What do you guys do that makes you the most happy?**

Natsu: -When in our fights, we get to clean up each other's injuries-

Gray: -Having our secret relationship known only to us-

**39. Do you guys ever fight?**

Natsu: -Yeah-

Gray: -Yup but not like before-

**40. What do you guys fight about?**

Natsu: -Anything, I suppose-

Gray: -Random shit-

**41. So how do you make up after words?**

Natsu: -Gray usually kisses me-

Gray: -Cleaning up our wounds together-

**42. Would you still like to be lovers in your next life?**

Natsu: -yeah... if he's okay with it...-

Gray: -Of course-

**43. When do you feel that you are being loved?**

Natsu: -Everyday, trust me... that damn pervert seems to have made it his mission to show me daily-

Gray: -Every time I see Natsu blush-

**44. When do you feel that your partner does not love you anymore?**

Natsu: -When he pretends to be upset-

Gray: -When he pushes me away-

**45. How do you express your feelings?**

Natsu: -I dunno... I hope through my actions-

Gray: -In ways that are inappropriate for anyone to see/hear/read about- "Why the hell are smirking?"

**46. Use a flower to describe your partner.**

Natsu: -white carnation, I suppose-

Gray: -sunflower-

**47. Are you hiding anything from the other person?**

Natsu: -I couldn't even I wanted to... he reads me like an open book'

Gray: -Nope-

**48. What sort of circumstances do you guys have?**

Natsu: -Huh-

Gray: -What do you mean-

**49. Is your relationship public or private?**

Natsu: -Private but I'm sure Gray wants to tell everyone so they'll leave us alone about not dating anyone at our age-

Gray: -private... stupid Natsu wants to keep it a secret-

**50. Do you think your love for each other will last forever?**

Natsu: -I hope so... Gray's been there for me since Igneel disappeared-

Gray: -I hope-

**51. So who's seme and who's uke?**

Natsu: -Seme? Uke?-

Gray: -wouldn't you like to know- "Why are you smirking again?"

**52. How did you guys decide who was seme?**

Natsu: -Seme?-

Gray: -its a secret- "Seriously? Why are you fucking smirking?"

**53. Do you like your position right now?**

Natsu: -Positions?-

Gray: -You bet- "QUIT SMIRKING, DAMMIT!"

**54. Where did you first have xxx?**

Natsu: -HOW IS THAT YOUR BUSINESS? &DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT GRAY SAYS EITHER-

Gray: -Sorry but Natsu would probably strangle me-

**55. What were your emotions at the time?**

Natsu: -don't wanna talk about it-

Gray: -excited-

**56. What did your partner look like at the time?**

Natsu: -drop dead sexy-

Gray: -a blushing puddle-

**57. What was the first thing you said to you partner the morning after?**

Natsu: -...nothing...-

Gray: -hey- "I give up... so quit smirking!"

**58. How many times do you guys have xxx a week?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -depends on the week- "Now you're scaring me..."

**59. In an ideal situation, how many times would you like to have xxx per week?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -everyday-

**60. What do you think of xxx?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -exciting-

**61. Where are you most sensitive?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -its a secret~ ;)-

**62. Where is your partner most sensitive?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -its a secret~ ;)-

**63. How would you describe your partner during xxx using 1 sentence?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -Hot damn-

**64. In general, do you like xxx?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -Yes-

**65. For the most part where do you guys have xxx?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -Lucy, considering I think you wrote this ~ quit asking-

**66. Where would you like to have xxx?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -everywhere-

**67. Do you normally shower before or after xxx?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -during ;)-

**68. Do you guys have any rules during xxx?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -Getting nosy, aren't we?-

**69. Have you had xxx with anyone other than you're lover?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -Like hell that'll happen!-

**70. Do you agree with the saying "If I can't have his/her heart, then at least I can have his/her body?**

Natsu: -DISAGREE! I want his heart!-

Gray: -Like hell I do!-

**71. What would you do if your partner got forced into bed?**

Natsu: -With who? Juvia...? Then I'd know she drugged him, dragged him into bed then proceeded to force herself on him... Damn bitch-

Gray: -It had better have been with me-

**72. Are you ever embarrassed before or after xxx?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -Never-

**73. If I good friend said to you "I'm really lonely, so just for one night could you…" and then goes on to request xxx, how would you react?**

Natsu: -Decline-

Gray: -decline 100%-

**74. Do you think you are good at xxx?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -Yup~-

**75. Do you think your partner tries to be good at xxx?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -He's so adorable when he tries to be in control-

**76. What do you want your partner to say during xxx?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -Whisper sweet nothings into his ear just so he'll blush-

**77. What expressions does your partner make during xxx that you really like?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -he blushes-

**78. Do you ever want to have xxx with someone other than your partner?**

Natsu: -NO!-

Gray: -NO!-

**79. Do you have any interest in BDSM?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -Not really-

**80. What would you do if your partner no longer needed your body?**

Natsu: -die... maybe?-

Gray: -hope its not because he wants someone else's-

**81. What are your thoughts on rape?**

Natsu: -Why would someone become so desperate to do that?-

Gray: -I don't have any...?-

**82. What is painful about xxx?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -we can't have it as often as I'd liked to-

**83. Where would you feel most excited about having xxx?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -where else ;D-

**84. Has the uke ever initiated sexual activity?**

Natsu: -WHAT THE HELL DO THESE WORDS MEAN?-

Gray: -Yes, he has~ its so adorable-

**85. What was the seme's reaction?**

Natsu: -WHAT THE HELL DO THESE WORDS MEAN?-

Gray: -I enjoyed it very much-

**86. Has the seme ever forced anything upon the uke?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -Nothing he didn't enjoy-

**87. What is the uke's reaction to such a thing?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -blushing- "Quit. SMIRKING. DAMMIT!"

**88. What type of person would your dream xxx partner be?**

Natsu: -someone that I can be around-

Gray: -someone I can be myself around like Natsu-

**89. Then does your current partner fit into that category?**

Natsu: -Yeah-

Gray: -Mhm~ very much-

**90. Have you ever used any toys during xxx?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -no-

**91. How old were you during your first time?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -16-

**92. Was your first time with your current lover?**

Natsu: -yeah- "Why are you blushing?"

Gray: -yeah-

**93. Were do you like to be kissed the most?**

Natsu: -lips-

Gray: -lips-

**94. Where do you like to kiss your partner the most?**

Natsu: -lips-

Gray: -his cheek-

**95. During xxx what makes your partner most excited?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -wow, Lucy really did come up with these questions-

**96. What do you think about during xxx?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -only him-

**97. How many times do you guys have xxx per night?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -once-

**98. During xxx do you take off your own clothe or does your partner help you?**

Natsu: - (blank) -

Gray: -my clothes come off naturally-

**99. What is xxx for you?**

Natsu: - (blank) -  
Gray: -fun~-

**100. What would you like to say to your partner as a closing remark?**

Natsu: -WHAT WITH ALL THE SEX QUESTIONS?-

Gray: -Sex tonight?-

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Well, I was bored so excuse this piece of crap~ XD**

**I've been irritated because I've been sick a lot lately, there was a hurricane, and I had to play 'catch-up' in one of my classes ;A;**

**&finally, I'm working on a few multi-chapter fics**


End file.
